


Their Bond

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A look at how tightly woven Plo is with his Commander.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this art](http://jaegervega.tumblr.com/post/142088835856/plo-carrying-a-sleeping-wolffe-or-injured-that) and tumblr user "chibifukurou" tagging me, LOL.

Plo Koon had lived a long time. He was never quite surprised when he made connections with other people. It was what stood him in good stead as a Finder, as a Consular. The Code and its interpretations of ‘attachment’ had long since ceased to bother him. He understood that sentient beings had to express all emotions somehow to be healthy. It was a matter of moderation and consideration that kept people firmly in the Light, or so he believed.

Despite all of this, even his wisdom failed him at the ferocity of his attachment to his Clone Commander. Wolffe, from the moment they had been introduced, both fascinated him and called to his soul. There was so much pain in this survivor of Kamino, and yet Wolffe took that pain, used it as fuel to do all he could to protect his brothers, to make their lives better with no thought of himself in it.

Then Asajj happened. And Plo learned, deeply, that some attachments could bring a being closer to Darkness than they ever believed possible, because he knew he would not have stopped if he had not found Wolffe still living. Nor would he devalue all Wolffe had been through by inflicting pity on the young man.

No, Plo just took measures to see to his Commander’s care and well-being as attentively as Wolffe looked after Plo. As hurt and distrustful as Wolffe could be of others, Plo knew nothing but pure affection for the young man the first time he picked up the exhausted officer, and Wolffe remained sleeping all the way back to quarters.

This was who they were now. General Buir and Commander Wolffe, an unbreakable pair, would continue to take care of each other, so that they could protect all of the men.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [Dreamwidth](http://sharpest-asp.dreamwidth.org/) or [Tumblr](http://bow-weaver.tumblr.com/) if you ever want to make a request.


End file.
